


Tragedy

by Sionnan



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnan/pseuds/Sionnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Gamzee, miracles, and tragedy have everything to do with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy

See, there's this thing about clowns. He's always liked them, chill motherfuckers, don't be carin' bout who's got their hate on for their antics and such. How they can just roll with it even though they're all bathin' in the blood of innocents and still kinda give it a chuckle. Or a laugh. Or a full on motherfucking cackle; you know, whatever gets your glad on.

Every once in a while, he'll do a random web crawling about them. Hoarding pictures and video clips and tagging websites for later; that is, when his think pan's ordered enough to let him do all that without blanking out and left staring at the bright colors whirling across his screen.

One time, on a server outside Alternia, though he had no idea how he got there, or why he bothered to read the plain black text on the plain white page, shit wasn't eye catching at all, he found something that quietly embedded itself in his brain. It would arise periodically later, arresting him. It always brought about the rare moments of totally lucid thought in his jumbled brain, although they were quickly forgotten.

The text explained the use of clowns during the "medieval" phase of that world's timeline. He had no idea what that meant, but whatever, he'd keep reading past his bottle as he lifted the Faygo to take a swig. Apparently, clowns to these motherfuckers weren't so different for motherfuckers on Alternia. Back in the day, they were supposed to be demons, representations or minions of Satan, whoever the fuck that was. Clowns were given face paint to distort the wearer's features into a demonic grimace, and colorful garbs to show that they were creatures of sin. Bad motherfuckers, in other words, in both senses. Apparently, they were used in "miracle plays" (something that totally delighted Gamzee, fuck yeah miracle plays!)- as tumblers in between acts to keep the audience hanging around. Funny that even though those religion-going motherfuckers were there to be all righteous and shit, what they really wanted to see was some deranged motherfuckers getting their mad tumbling on.

Maybe the miracle in those plays wasn't all that silly shit about some big invisible dude curing the blind and shit. Maybe it was that it wasn't the play that made people listen and stay, and eventually think. It was the clowns, man. Everybody's fixated by the grotesque, especially the grotesque that reminds them of themselves. Motherfucking miracles, man.

Another time, he blindly stumbled on a half-corrupted website explaining shit like comedy and tragedy and stuff. The thing that people didn't get about clowns is that they weren't always about the mad laughs. Gamzee always favored the clowns that seemed steeped in the crazy tragic. Clowns with big, sharp grins and weeping eyes.

At any rate, he skipped to the tragedy, and felt a frisson. Maybe divine inspiration or something, a small miracle.

Tragedy stretched way back, back even before motherfuckers gawped at clowns during miracle plays. It started with some culture that called dramatic, sad shit tragedy. But that wasn't it- broken down, what the word actually meant was what cleared the puddles of noxious slime from his mind.

Tragedy was really actually two words: tragios and odia.

Goat song.


End file.
